rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
- 8BRB Super Saiyan= - ERBoCH 1= - ERBoCH 22= - ERBoCH 42= - CRB 6= }} |caption = |fullname = Kakarot (Planet Vegeta) Son Goku (Earth) |nicknames = Goku Golden Warrior Monkey Boy |firstappearance = December 3rd, 1984 (29) |born = Age 737 (47) |died = May 26th, Age 767 (Latest Death, revived) |hair = Black Gold (Super Saiyan) Pink (Super Saiyan 4) Red (Super Saiyan God) |eyes = Black Green (Super Saiyan) Blue (Super Saiyan 3) Red (Super Saiyan God) |image2 = - Super Sayian = - Super Sayian 2 = - Super Sayian 3 = - Super Sayian 4 = - Super Sayian God = }} |ERBnumber = 8 Bit Rap Battles 1 Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 1 Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 22 Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 42 DigitalFlowX Battle 1 Chaotic Rap Battlez 6 |vs = Sonic the Hedgehog (8BRB 1) Vegeta (ERBoCH 1) Superman (ERBoCH 22, CRB 6, DFRB 1) Naruto (ERBoCH 42) |releasedate = February 20th, 2012 (ERBoCH 1) June 19th, 2012 (8BRB 1) March 21st, 2013 (ERBoCH 22) June, 2013 (CRB 6) April 9th, 2014 (DFRB 1) April 24th, 2014 (ERBoCH 42) |votecount = 57.89% (8BRB 1) (Winning) 46.15% (ERBoCH 1) (Losing) 81.48% (ERBoCH 22) (Winning) 50% (ERBoCH 42) (Tied) TBA (DFRB 1) 81.48% (CRB 6) (Winning) |location = }} Goku battled Sonic the Hedgehog in 8 Bit Rap Battles 1, and was voiced by Py3rr. He also battled Vegeta in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 1, Superman in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 22 and DigitalFlowX Battles 1 (Voiced by Vic Porter), Chaotic Rap Battlez 6 (Played by Garrett Toler's Friend), and battled Naruto in Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon Histoy 42. Information on the Rapper Son Goku, born Kakorot, is the protagonist of the Japanese anime Dragon Ball Z created by Akira Toriyama. He was born to Bardock on Planet Vegeta and sent to Earth right before it's destruction by the tyrant alien Lord Frieza. After crashing on Earth and losing his memories, he was raised by Grandpa Gohan as a child until he was accidently killed by Goku in his Great Ape form. As the years went by, he met up with other martial artists, such as Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, and Master Roshi. When he was an adult, he was attacked by fellow surivors from his planet, among them Prince Vegeta. After his defeat, the two later teamed up against Frieza himself and soon became friendly rivals. Goku has many powers, most iconic of them the ki blast attack known as the Kamehameha beam. Goku can also multiply his already great powers in the form of going Super Saiyan, which has four levels of it's own along with a Super Saiyan God form. He has two sons, Gohan and Goten with his wife, Chi Chi. He has fought many enemies along his travels, including the android Cell, the ancient monster Majin Buu, and the shadow-dragon Syn Shenron. He is widely known as one of the strongest characters in fictional history, second to Superman. Lyrics '8 Bit Rap Battles 1:' 'Verse One:' I am Son Goku, you must have heard my name kid, The man who saved the world 9000 times more than you did, Is that a joke? You're just a tiny blue pet, I defeated monsters the size of the whole planet! You need to collect rings to increase your powers? Take a step on a true one and try against a Saiyan warrior I can eat everything even a creepy Namek frog, I can't wait to taste the flesh of barbecued Hedgehog. 'Verse Two:' You little spiky smuff, you won? Now I am pissed, You will do nothing, you just woke up my inner beast, Your chances of living have turned into a negitive number, The more you'll beg me, the more I'll kick you harder, We can't count how many villains I've crushed and smacked, You spend your whole life against a man with a boiled egg haircut, And what you're going to do now? A Homing Attack? I'll grab all your spines and shove them right up your butt. 'Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 1:' 'Verse One:' Hey Vegeta, I hate to be so cruel, We're of the same bloodline, hate to make you look like a fool, But the simple truth is, you'll never ever reach my level, I've made you out a tombstone, so go and grab a shovel! And you're so special? That's back on our homeworld, That shit got blown to pieces, so welcome to earth! I'm in another weight class, I'll wrap you like a burrito, I am a golden god, you're just an angry Guido! 'Verse Two:' Oh, I get it, so now we're taking off the gloves? I've tried to save the planet, I've tried to show the love, But now you've got it coming, and you'll never be the best, I think it's time that I unleash and put your ass to rest, I defeated Frieza, my son defeated Cell, Who's got the royal blood? It's getting hard to tell, I'll blast Kamehameha and destroy you for the cause, I am the world's greatest hero, suck my Dragon Balls! 'Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 22:' 'Verse One:' Really? A tampon? You must be seeing lead, Your underwear's showing, and thier drenched in all red! Comparing you to me is like a hammer to an anvil, Your tights tell the tale of a man stuck in Smallville! It's the kaioken kid, held the title, World's Strongest, Let's ask Mrs. Lane who's speeding bullets last longest! I always push my limits while you're stuck in level flight, And Super Sayian Four is the new kryptonite! 'Verse Two:' I'm the protector of the Earth while you play dress-up at the Daily, Planet's gonna need saving, I'm the one who's been training! It's your Doomsday, Clark, I really hate to be this mean, So when I beat your bitch-ass, I'll leave behind a senzu bean! Your flow and your games have proven equally as shitty, While they're on my Dragon Balls from here to Central City! You should have brought your justice friends to help you even up the odds, They're gonna miss you like Apple fans are missing Steve Jobs! 'Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 42:' 'Verse One:' This is a monumental mismatch. This kid? He doesn't stand a chance, Super human strength, now I'll wait, while you shit your pants! It's Goku, son, I even got the drop on Superman, You didn't come to battle, nah, you look more like a super fan! But you'll still get the opportunity, Your looks attempt to mirror me, accept I've gone through puberty! So here lies Naruto, I've dug a ditch and picked your plot, And you'll regret the day that you ever challenged Kakarot! 'Verse Two:' How dare you test my paticence? I did my best to remain calm, Now it's gone, you will learn, here's a Spirit lyric Bomb! Power level form switch, Kamehameha this bitch! Master Roshi taught me well, See this nine-tailed scrub in Hell, I am the hope of the universe, you'll never measure up to me, You should have brought your whole team, still could never fuck with me! Above the imitators, Flying Nimbus high above this fraud, They let a cross-dressing cub scout go to battle with a God! 'DigitalFlowX Battles 1:' 'Verse One:' It's Goku son, back again, and I'll take another win, Burn you first, then I'll play your ass like a record spin, To challenge me is certain death, even though I'd rather not, It's the result, if you're dumb enough to step to Kakarot, This is just my first form, I figured I should break you in, I still don't know what's worse. Is it your get up, or your latest film? After the battle, say goodbye to your last fan, At least your sequel's got the guy from Gigli playing Batman! You've got to be kidding me! 'Verse Two:' I don't want to defeat you, but you're leaving me without a choice, Dragon Fist explosion to the throat, you'll be without a voice! I've mastered all my techniques though blood and sweat it's well deserved, So don't feel bad about the fact that Superman is getting served! I really must commend you though, Lois Lane is tough to get, Tell me, is it the ballerina suit or your pirouette? You're just an empty symbol while I'm a warrior of substance, I'll go Super Saiyan God mode and show this bitch Injustice! 'Chaotic Rap Battlez 6:' 'Verse One:' So the universe's greatest heroes finally meet for a verbal clash? You go first, Pajama Boy, either way I'm kicking your ass! 'Verse Two:' Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird, it's a plane? Nope! Just a reporter in a cape who's confused about his fame I don't need x-ray vision to see that all of your movies sucked! You're invulnerable? Yet if I threw a rock at you, you'd be completely fucked! Son Goku coming at you, fool! Breaking bones and breaking rules, I'll crush your wits with Dragon Fists, Then Spirit Bomb your ass to bits! I got them Instant Transmission lines, every single time I'm bustin' rhymes I'll school your ass to the sun and back, over 9000 times! Listen up Clark Kunt! You're gonna die once and for all But first I'll give Lois Lane a peek at my Dragon Balls! 'Verse Three:' I was trained by gods! You've no idea my speed and strength! I don't need microscopic vision when my Power Pole's the perfect length! Nice speedo and tights, I'll bet your sexual preference is a lie, Are you sure that bullets are the only things that shoot into your eye? 'Verse Four:' AaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH! * Transforms into Super Saiyan No more delaying what I'm saying, this Super Saiyan ain't playing You're just a solar-powered pussy who needs plentiful slaying! I've got four forms, bitch, you can't keep up with my pace Why don't you make like a super sneeze and get the hell out of my face! I put gods in their place, break your unstoppable force Laws of physics don't matter when you can fucking teleport! It's Doomsday for you, Clark, call it a Kryptonite Bomb I'll send your ass back to Smallville with a KAMEHAMEHA! I prefer a fair fight, but I could have killed you just for fun But son, this is only round one, our battle has just begun! Trivia: *This figure was used by Epic Rap Battles of History *He hosted the 8 Bit Rap Battles News Category:Characters Category:Goku Category:Chaotic Rap Battlez Category:Epic Rap Battles Of Cartoon History Category:8 Bit Rap Battles Category:ERBoCH Season 2 Category:ERBoCH Season 1 Category:ERBoCH Season 3 Category:DigitalFlowX Battles Category:Vic Porter Category:Py3rr Category:8 Bit Rap Battles 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 22 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoon History 42 Category:DigitalFlowX Battles 1 Category:Chaotic Rap Battlez 6 Category:Male